Found you
by bunndraw
Summary: We meet again, after 6 years... AU Fic ErenxAnnie
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my first time writing so after you've read it please leave a review. Also i am a total EreAnnie fan so this story is EreAnnie centric story. Actually I think I can draw better than writing. But had to try. Enjoy :D  
**

**~Ps: Pardon for the grammar mistakes :D**

* * *

**Prologue **

_''A cute girl like you should not cry, come to my place. We could play and sing together...'' The boy said with brown hair and emerald eyes._

_''You won't leave me alone right?'' I said and I felt my face heating up. _

_''Off course not, take my hand. We walk together.'' I slowly wrapped my fingers around his and immediately felt a shock trough my whole body. _

_''I am Eren, what's your name?_

_''Annie'' I replied. _

_We walked together and talked, joked and smiled. Suddenly two huge men came and blocked their way. ''Look at the girl, blond hair and blue eyes.'' One of the guys said. ''Perfect, the boss will be very happy.'' The other guy said, at the same time he drew a knife and pointed it at Eren. ''Okay boy, just hand over the girl and we won't hurt you.'' Eren stayed quiet and just stared, suddenly he kicked the guy with the knife and took his knife. ''RUN ANNIE, RUN AND DON'T TURN BACK!'' Eren screamed._

_''What about you?'' I said and I felt my tears coming out._

_''I WILL BE OKAY JUST RUN!'' _

_I started to run, run and run..._

* * *

**~Sooo what do you think?  
**


	2. Reunion

**Okay I'm so pumped up, so I wrote the first chapter immediately after the prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reunion**

''Good morning everyone, if you still remember, today we are having our transfer student'' The teacher said when writing the name Eren Jaeger on the board.

''Hey Annie, reading the name Eren, I think it's a boy'' Mina whispered

''Hmm it's not like we don't have any boys in here.'' Annie replied with a boring face.

''Yes but Reiner is the only one with looks, but he is not interested in girls.'' Mina whispered back.

Annie was just about the reply when the door opened. A boy stepped in. He has brown hair, and green eyes. Emerald eyes. Every girl started to whisper: he is handsome, he is cute and look at those eyes.

''Attention class! Let the boy introduce himself'' The teacher said.

''Hello I am Eren Jaeger, I'm 16 years old.'' He said with a smile.

No way, Annie thought. It's not him. But deep inside she knew it was him. The boy who saved her life and comforted her when she was sad. But how did he managed to escape those 2 guys.

''Okay Eren, you can go sit in front of Annie.'' The teacher said and pointed at the desk in front of the girl.

Eren started to make his way to the empty desk and when he arrived, he smiled to her and sat down. While the teacher was continuing the lesson. Eren leaned back and said:

''Guess we meet again, after 6 years.''

* * *

After 2 hours the first period was finally over and we had a short break.

Every girl was running to Eren to ask him questions. There were even girls flirting with him! Annie felt a weird feeling inside her. Jealousy? No way she just met him. Again my head started to turn red again.

''Annie, guess you like the Jaeger boy?'' Mina said with a teasing voice.

''And what makes you think that?'' Annie replied

''Everytime you look at him, your head turns in to a tomato. My cute little Annie is in love.'' Mina sang

''Shhhh, what if he hears us!'' Annie hisses

''So you do like him? Awwww Annie you have to be quick because all the girls are after him. Even I think he's cute, but i'm after Reiner.''

''I don't like him!'' Annie said

''Whatever'' Mina said with a do it or regret look in her eyes.

* * *

After lunch break everyone knew a few things about Eren Jaeger. He is handsome, he can play football and he is single. Even the girls in other classes have it our for him. Annie was sitting at the table with Mina, Bertholdt and Reiner, and found herself staring at Eren. She was unsure of him. It doesn't seem that he hates me but i have to find a place to talk with him about that day. When Mina saw that Annie was staring at Eren, she smiled.

''You really should talk to him.'' Mina whispered

''It's not as easy as you think Mina, we have a complicated past.'' Annie whispered back

''It's not like I have any experience with this, but i think you guys should talk with each other.'' Mina whispered back

At times like this, Annie is happy that she has a friend like Mina. Always standing there for you when you need help. ''_But does he wants to talk about what happened back then?_'' Annie thought

The rest of the day Annie wasn't paying attention during the lessons at all. The only thing she could think of was Eren. Not in that way, but she is afraid he is going to be mad or something when she brings it up. The bell rang, which means school is over. Surprisingly she saw Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean, Connie and Marco heading towards Eren.

''Yo Eren, I'm Reiner and this tall guy is Bertholdt.'' Reiner said.

''Call me Bert'' Bertholdt said

''I'm Jean'' Said the boy with grey hair.

''Hi i am Connie'' Said the boy with a wide smile

''I'm Marco'' Said the boy with the freckles

''Nice to meet you'' Eren said with a smile

''We were wondering if you want to play football with us.'' Reiner said

''Sure, but only boys? You could ask a girl to join. I like to play football with girls''

''You're right, we could ask Annie. But she doesn't like to hang out with other people. She prefers to be alone.'' Reiner said

''Doesn't matter, I'll go ask her.'' Eren said with a grin.

He stood up and headed to Annie who was talking with Mina. ''_Annie huh, she hasn't changed a bit since the day we met. I hope she remembers me_'' Eren thought

''Hey Annie, you want to come play football with me and some other guys?'' Eren said nervously

Surprisingly Mina said:

''Actually Eren, Annie wants to talk with you. About something important''

* * *

**If I need to do things better write a review! And I hoped you liked it XD**


	3. Friends

**Friends**

''Something important? Okay I go back to the boys to call of the football play''

Eren turned around and ran back to the boys. She saw him scratch his head and smile nervously, when he talked to the boys. ''_So cute'' s_he muttered_. _When Eren came back, they just stood frozen and quiet. Till Mina coughed awkwardly and said:

''I go home to do some homework, see you tomorrow"

Mina left the classroom and then only Annie en Eren remained. They stayed quiet for minuts. For Annie it felt like hours. "_Please say something_"

"So, what do you want to talk about" Eren suddenly said.

What did she wanted to talk about? If he still remembers her? How he'd escaped 2 huge men?

"Well, I was wondering how'd you escaped the 2 guys back then." Annie whispered

Eren eyes widened. And his cheerfull face turned into a dark one. He blinked and said

"It's complicated" with sadness in his voice

"You can tell me what happened, we are friends. Right?"

When she said that, her cheeks started to turn red. She quickly turns around. "_Are they friends?"__  
_

"I don't think you still want to be my friend, if you knew what I did to escape" He whispered and she saw a tear rolling over his cheek.

"Don't say that, you saved me." She tried to comfort him but it didn't work.

"Annie" he said bitterly

"I killed them"

* * *

**Very short chapter XD, next one (I hope) is going to be longer.**


	4. Murderer

**I hope it's a good chapter!**

* * *

**Murderer**

_So you're actually a murderer..._

On her way home she thought about what he just said.

* * *

_''I killed them.''_

After he said that, she was so shocked that the words just slipped out of her mouth.

''So you're actually a murderer.'' Annie whispered shocked

Eren blinked, those words felt like arrows through his heart. He looked away and answered.

''I guess you could say that.''

With that Annie gained a blackout. Suddenly her mind was bursting out of possible things to do.

_Give him a pat on the shoulders? Run away? Hug him? Comfort him?  
_

''I need to go.''

She left the class and quickly ran away. While she was running she thought: _''Is this the right thing to do, how would you feel, if he ran away?''  
_

* * *

The next day, on her way to school. She thought about a lot of things. _How should I him? What will his reaction be? Will he hate me?_

''Good morning Annie'' A girl with black hair and two piggy tails, said to her. When she looked up she saw Mina, with a huge smile on her face. She probably wants to know everything about yesterday.

''Mina'' Annie replied emotionless.

''Oh come on Annie, you already know what I want to know''

''I have no interest in telling you''

''Come on, Annie'' Mina said with a whining voice

''Please Mina, just drop it. It didn't go so well'' Annie replied angry.

With that Mina stopped asking and they just walked to school, without saying a word to each other.

_I am so messed up. Mina deserves to know it, but I can't tell her what I said to Eren. _

* * *

When she entered the classroom, she didn't saw Eren. She just makes her way to her seat, sat down and waited for him. _''__When he arrives I'll apologize__''_ she thought. But first period started, and Eren still wasn't at school. After the first period, Annie started to worry._ What if he didn't go to school because of what I said?_ Suddenly the door flew open, and a boy stepped in._ Eren! He came to school._

''Mister Yaeger, could you explain why you are so late?''

''Sorry sir, an accident happened on my way to school.'' Eren said with an emotionless face

''Well, because your new I don't mind. Take your seat''

When he sat down, Annie quickly threw a ball of paper to him.

Eren saw the paper and picked it up, he opened it and read: _''I'm sorry about yesterday ~ Annie_._''_

When he read that his heart warmed up,_ ''So she isn't afraid of him.'' _He took a pen and wrote: _''__Don't be, you just said the truth and walked away ~ Eren_.'' He turned the paper in a ball and threw it unnoticed back on my table. I opened it and read it. _He isn't mad at me..._

''Miss Leonhardt, what are you reading?'' the teacher suddenly said.

The whole class just turned their heads over to my. _Shoot, I wasn't careful enough._

''Nothing sir, just a piece paper.''

''Hmm, but I am sure mister Yaeger threw it to you. Detention! Both of you!'' The teacher said.

I looked to Mina who wanted to burst out laughing. I gave her a shut up or die glance, and she immediately turned her head to the teacher.

_After school, I have detention. With Eren Yaeger._


	5. Levi Heichou

**Levi heichou**

After school Annie and Eren headed to the detention class. They already heard screaming people and when they opened the door, they saw a bunch of students acting like crazy monkeys. _"How am I supposed to survive this?" _Annie thought. They both took a seat next to each other, and Annie was looking around, trying to avoid Eren starting talking to her.

"Hello cute girl, how did you end up in detention" A guy with a filthy smile surrounded by high girls came over to her.

"I don't think that's any of your business, pretty boy" Annie snapped back.

The boy smiled and put his hand under Annie chin and tilled it up. Now his face was just an inch away from Annie's

"Hey bitch, no girl talks to Levi _heichou_ like that"

"Maybe heichou, you should back of, before you get beated to a pulp." Annie said.

Levi lookad at her with an angry face. He brought his hand up to slap her. Suddenly his arm got grabbed and the next second Levi was laying on the ground.

"THE FUCK THAT HURTS" Levi looked around and saw Eren. "BRAT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Eren didn't move and took his fighting stance, waiting for Levi to approach him. Levi launched himself on Eren, but Eren just dodged it and slammed him on the back. Now Levi was laying on the floor again. He got up and smiled to Eren.

"I admit brat, you are good. But can you stil win when it's 4 against 1?"

Three other guys came to Levi and smiled.

Eren took his stance and his green eyes where on fire

"I help you'' Annie said

"Wait what? You'll get hurt, they're really strong" Eren answered

"Just because I look like a frail and weak maiden, doesn't say I fight"

"Okay Annie, show me what you have" Eren said with a grin.

Annie blushed and quickly shook her head. She took her fighting stance, hands next to her head. They both waited for the four guys. A huge guy stormed at Annie and Eren gave her a concerned look. But Annie moved in the last second and kicked the guy his leg. He fell and tried to get up, but he just dropped on the ground. The other two guys looked to each other and decided to launch themself on Annie. "S_hit! These guys are heavy" _Eren quickly kicked one of those guys and Annie floored the other guys. Eren smiled at her and she just looked away. They were about to say something to Levi when the door opened and the teacher entered.

"What happened here?"

Levi smiled and started a fake cry and pointed at Annie and Eren.

"Those two first years knocked my friends out"

The teacher looked over to Eren and Annie.

"You two, you can immediately head to the principal's office...NOW"

They both headed out the class and Annie saw Levi with an evil smile on his face. They maked there way to the principal's office.

"That guy pisses me of" Eren said

"He is a son of some rich guy, he smokes and uses girls."

"What should we say to the principal?"

"We have no choice but to tell him what Levi just said"

"Why?"

"Because he is the son of a mighty rich guy"

"Ugh, I'll get him back someday. But where did you learn to fight like that? Those moves where awesome!"

"You think? I learned them from my father, but you are pretty good with the hands to, where did you learned them?" Annie asked curiously

"I train at the dojo, you should visit it to. We could train together"

"I think of it"

They reached the pricipal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"


End file.
